warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hidden
We are the shadows of the forgotten Mixed with the essence of your worst nightmares We are neither loved nor begotten Having neither worries nor cares We blend in with the darkest night Upon the wings of an angel have we ridden Yet with raven's black take flight Over burning fires do we fly Yes, yes we are the Hidden The Hidden Please hear our cry This is a show by Rainy. I hope you enjoy, and I hope to make a new episode every Saturday, maybe earlier if you guys end up liking it. The Characters: Strongheart- large, well-muscled ginger tom with amber eyes Strongheart is bold and a good fighter, but often acts without thinking. His favorite method of communication is sarcasm, and he often gets very irritable when trying to mask his fear. His younger brother died as an apprentice, and he always lives with the guilt because he thinks he could have saved him. As a result, he tends to be overprotective of those he cares about, thinking he might lose them. Finchnose- small, compact brown she-cat w/ light brown belly & large hazel eyes Finchnose is a good listener, and very perceptive of other cat's feelings. She loves being a medicine cat, and wouldn't have it any other way. However, she does have her faults, like tending to fuss over cats too much and being paranoid about things. She has a strong bond with StarClan, and often feels like she is too responsible, but can't stop taking everything on her shoulders. Silverbreeze- sleek silver tabby she-cat; large blue eyes Silverbreeze is clever, a good hunter, and makes friends easily. However, she does have a tendency to be stubborn, even when she's in the wrong, and question any authority. She likes to include everyone and make them feel welcome, and is quite social usually, though she does like to have some time to herself when she's in a mood. Reedfur- lithe black tom w/ white chest & paws, glowing green eyes Reedfur is a quiet tom who keeps to himself most of the time. He comes up with his own plans for his future, but doesn't think they will ever come true. He has low self-confidence, but tries his best to be cheerful and friendly around others. He is a particularly good hunter, and can devise excellent strategic plans. He also can view things without being biased, and has a keen sense of justice. Note: Also, if you had a cat in my blog, they will also appear and assume roles in the series. Just be patient, I promise everyone will get a turn. Episodes: 'Season 1:' Rebel Heart- A small group of cats have a big dream; to stop GreenClan from taking over and reestablish everything the clans and warrior code once stood for. But can this band of misfits do anything against Viperstar and his evil cohorts? Memories- As the little rebellion readies themselves for their first stand, each of its four leaders thinks back to all they have faced because of Viperstar. But will the memories invigorate them, or crush them? Road to Rebellion- The group recieves word of an interesting case in GreenClan. Now they must decide whether to risk investigating, and either scoring a victory against Viperstar, or losing some members to a horrible death. It's their leaders first important decision, and could set the course for the entire rebellion's progress and safety. What will they choose? Into The Den- The four leaders of the rebellion have decided to take the chance and head straight into GreenClan's territory. However, it's not going to be easy, despite the help of a mysterious cat called Firesoul. Several questions are imposed upon the cats as they try to navigate the twisted paths of Viperstar's own den, and the answers will determine who lives and who dies. There is no one without the other. Fate Calling- While the others wander about the labrynth of Viperstar's home, one cat in particular has a choice to make. Two different loyalties tear them in different directions, as they fight for their life and what they believe in. In such a twisted world, can there really be any happy ending? Run Away Home- Distraught by Tornadoheart's betrayal, Ivyfleet leaves the rebellion with no intention of going back. However, upon meeting a lonely, kind-hearted she-cat, she begins to rethink her values. Meanwhile, the weakened cats wonder what to do next, trapped in hostile territory. Can one broken-hearted cat save the day? River of Stars- Though their instincts tell them not to, the rebellion makes their way towards Blood Claw River, as directed by StarClan. There they meet an interesting, somewhat helpful cat. However, before the cats have a chance to figure out their mission, one of them is taken captive, and suddenly the balances shift in this dangerous game. Dark Waters- Furious at Snowdrift's capture, the rebellion heads straight toward a mysterious canyon, expecting to find Viperstar. What they do find is really bad, and what they find out is even worse. One cat's secret could cost them everything in this shadowy place, and it's up to the four leaders to discover it, before it's too late. Weight of the World- Everything appears to be lost for the rebellion. Then, one tiny beacon of light appears, a long shot, but worth a try. Back in the cave, the trapped leaders do some thinking: Are they really making a difference in GreenClan's rule? Or are they just leading more cats to a senseless death? True Love- With all the fighting, none of the rebellion cats have gotten a chance to think about life beyond the war, of taking a mate and raising a family. But now, on their way back to the Tunnels, several cats realize that there might be more to their comrades then battle skills, if they can ever overcome the obstacles that threaten their relationships. One More Time(finale) Which character is your favorite? Finchnose Strongheart Reedfur Silverbreeze Category:Rainy's Fanfics